Kingdom EDs III
Kingdom EDs III is the third and final installment of the Kingdom EDs trilogy Worlds and Their Inhabitants Desert Island: Mike ''' '''Lu Og Wendell Old Queeks Lancelot Boss:The Pirates Westley School of Performing Arts: Sunny Bridges Li'l D Madison Eddie Tamika Kim & Kam Philly Phil Cheddar Man Principal Luna Orchid Bay: Juniper Lee Ray-Ray Ah-Mah Monroe Roger Ophelia Boss:Auntie Room Smurf Village: Papa Smurf Smurfette Brainy Smurf Gutsy Smurf Grouchy Smurf Boss:Azrael Boss # 2:Gargamel Wasabi World: Chick P Chuckie Chan K.O. Joe also a summons Hogo Boss:Deadeye Boss # 2:Kobura Boss # 3:Bubba and Ninja Monkeys Boss # 4:Dr. Wasabi, Bubba, Ninja Monkeys and A Giant Security Robot Problem World: Roba Alfe also a summons Horace Tux Dog Boss:Badcat Boss # 2:Al Boss # 3:Mothership Commander Meru's Dream World Keroro Natsumi Fuyuki Giroro Dororo Momika Tamama also a summons Kululu Angol Mois Boss: Two Mega-Maronians Boss #2: Eddy's Brother and Maru Boss #3: Meru and Two Armored Maronians Boss #4: Meru in giant monster form Gittingham Palace: Roy also a summons Alucard Zelda Serra Boss: Goreham Hogg Boss #2: Hootighan Gore and two Bad Karmours Boss #3: King Godfrey Boss #4: Barbatus Boss #5: Corvus Boss #6: Demon Corvus ''' '''City of Lucha: Rikochet Buena Girl The Flea El Rey also a Summons Masked Dog Snow Pea Mr.Midcarda Headmistress Boss:Prima Donna Hodges,Carlton Cold Jones,Heavy Traffic Boss # 2 :Masked Toilet City of Hector: Osmosis Jones Drix The Chief Leah Estrogen Mayor Paul Spryman Boss:Thrax Justice City: Major Glory Valhallen The Infraggable Krunk Living Bullet White Tiger Miss Pell Capital G Phan Tone ''' '''Sam-R-I Rat Man Tiki Torch Boss: Mental Mouse and the heartless Boss #2: Mental Mouse Global Security Hall: Monkey Agent Honeydew Commander Boss:Quacktor ''' '''Boss # 2:Simion and Quacktor The 24th 1/2 Century : Duck Dodgers Cadet I.Q. Hi Queen Tyr'ahnee K-9 ''' '''Alien hunter (seen again in the Hall of History) also a summons Boss: K'Cutha Sa'am Boss # 2: Martian Commander X-2 and Instant Martians Land of Ooo: Finn the human Jake the dog Princess Bubblegum Lady Ranicorn also a summons Marcine the vampire queen Boss:The Ice King Bravo 'Burbs: Johnny Bravo Mama Bravo Little Suzy Carl Pop Master Hamma Jungle Boy Gotham City: Batman Robin ''' '''Batgirl Commisioner Gordon Catwoman Poison Ivy Harley Quinn also a summons The Riddler Boss:Clayface Boss # 2:The Penguin Boss # 3:The Joker Porkbelly: Johnny Test Dukey also a summons Susan & Mary Test Mr.Black & Mr. White The General Boss:Bling-Bling Boy The Neitherworld: Beetlejuice also a summons Lydia Deetz Ginger Jacques LaLean Prince Vince Boss: Eddy's Brother and Sandworms The Town of Funny Adventures: Andy Johnson Rodney J. Squirrel Bob Johnson Mrs. Johnson Oscar Leon also a summons Darlene Martha Esther Flatbottom Boss:Kyle Finkster and Salty Mike Boss # 2:Crazed Dog Boss # 3:Stan the Exterminator Boss # 4:Eddy's Brother and Dark Clone of the Crazed Dog and Dark Clone of Stan the Exterminator Camp Kidney: Lazlo Raj Clam Edward Chip & Skip Dave & Ping-Pong Samson Scoutmaster Lumpus Slinkman Commander Hoo Haw Patsy Nina Gretchen Boss:Eddy's Brother Fun.E city: I.M. Weasel I.R. Baboon Red Guy Loulabelle Boss:Heartless version of I.M. Weasel Fridays Studios: Tommy Terra Long Haul The puppet trucker also a summons Vernon Rat Dexter's Labatory: Dexter Dee Dee also a summons Computer Monkey also a summons Dexter's Mom Dexter's Dad Boss:Mandark Boss # 2:Mandark (Heartless form) Boss # 3:Eddy's Brother and Mandark inside a Giant Heartless Robot Marzipan City: Chowder Panini Mung Daal Truffles Shnitzel Kimchi Ms.Endive Gazpatcho Gorganzola Ceviche also a summons Pate' Automaton City: Robot Jones Socks Cubey Mitch Mom Unit Dad Unit Shannon Westerberg Boss: Lenny & Denny Yogman Intergalactic Galaxy: Atomic Betty Sparky Robot X-5 Admiral DeGill Atomic Roger Boss: Eddy's Brother controlling Robo-Betty Boss #2: Maximus I.Q. WHOOP city: Sam Clover Alex Jerry G.L.A.D.I.S. Boss: Tim Scam Tater Farm: Cow Chicken Mom Dad Flem Earl Red Guy Boneless Chicken Sherman High: Ilana Lance Octus Solomon also a summons Kimmy Jason Barb Boss: General Steel Boss #2: Eddy's Brother with the heartless version of Sym-Bionic Titan Boss #3: Eddy's Brother in giant robot form Boss #4: General Mondula World of Cryptids: Zak Saturday Drew Saturday Doc Saturday Fiskerton ''' '''Komodo also a summons Zon Doyle Blackwell ''' '''Boss: Piecemeal Boss #2: Eddy's brother and a giant heartless version of Fiskerton Boss #3: Baron Finster Boss #4: Van Rook Boss #5: V.V. Argost and Munya Soap City: Lucien Cramp Wayne Archibald Cramp Dorothy Cramp Horace Neville Cramp Tony Parsons Wendy Winkle Mari Phelps Dirty Joe Muldoon Walter Winkle Agent X also a summons Addams Mansion: Gomez Morticia Wednsday Pugsley Grandma Uncle Fester Lurch Thing also a Summons Elmore: Gumball Darwin Anais Nicole Watterson Richard Watterson Penny Miss Simian Carrie Banana Joe Anton Tobias Bobert Teri Alan Carmen Mr.Small Principal Brown Mr & Mrs.Robinson Larry Rocky Boss: Tina Rex and Jamie Boss # 2: Heartless versions of Gumball and Darwin Plumber Base: Ben Tenyson Gwen Tenyson Grandpa Max Julie Kevin E' Leven Cooper Paradox also a summons Asthmath Boss: Charmcaster Boss # 2: Heartless versions of the Plumber soldiers Boss # 3: Heartless versions of Ben, Gwen, Max and Kevin Boss # 4: The Forever Knights Boss # 5: Vilgax Boss # 6: Vilgax (Heartless form) Jersey City: Coop Jamie Kiva Goat Also a summons Boss: R.E.G.I.S. MARK V Boss # 2: Heartless version of MEGAS Boss # 3: Eddy's Brother in giant robot form Boss # 4: Ender Boss # 5: Gorrath Boss # 6: Gorrath (Heartless form) Thundera: Lion-O Tygra Snarf also a summons WilyKit and WilyKat Panthero Cheetara Jaga Boss: The Mutants Boss # 2: Heartless versions of the Thundercats Boss # 3: Grune the Destroyer Boss # 4: Mumm-Ra and Ma-Mutt Boss # 5: Mumm-Ra the Everliving Evo World: Rex Salazar Agent Six also a summons Bobo Haha Dr. Rebecca Holiday Noah Nixon White Knight Boss: Breach Boss: # 2: ZAG-RS Boss # 3: Heartless versions of Rex, Agent Six, Bobo, Noah, White Knight and Rebecca Boss # 4: Breach, Skalamander and Biowolf Boss # 5: Van Kleiss World of Certain Death: Kevin Nazz Sarah Jimmy Rolf Lee May ''' '''Marie Eddy's brother Boss:The Gourd Boss # 2: The Gourd's army of 1000 heartless Boss # 3: Giant version of The Gourd Boss # 4: Heartless versions of The Eds Boss # 5: Mega Gourd Boss # 6: Eddy's brother (Heartless form) The Hall of History: K.O Joe Alfe ''' '''Tamama Roy Dee Dee ' '''Long Haul ' '''Agent X Alien Hunter Agent Six Komodo Snarf ''' '''Goat Thing Solomon Ceviche Monkey Leon Category:Game Category:Video game Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossovers